


On his own terms

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write violence against Filbrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stan leaves on his own terms.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	On his own terms

Stanford storming in and accusing him of sabotage had put him pretty on edge as it was, making him flub his defense pretty hard. He probably would've been able to fix that, if his dad hadn't overheard and immediately grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

In all honesty, it probably would've been fixable if he hadn't panicked.

But the situation was too familiar. Being grabbed usually lead to being dropped which has lead to being kicked one too many times. And it felt like a very kicky situation.

Before their father could say another word, Stan had headbutted him in the nose so hard he crumpled and let go, making Stan lose his balance and fall against a wall.

Filbrick's mustache was bloodied.

With Ford and their dad still in shock, Stan righted himself and grabbed a duffel bag, and left the house before Filbrick could even stand up straight.

He tossed the bag into his car and drove off with no regard for the speed limit.

For a second, he could hear his dad yelling not to come back.


End file.
